


Drabblethon 2009

by Anonymous



Category: Bleach, Death Note, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types, Tokio Hotel
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, incesto, la lista de personajes es demasiado larga para mi propio bien, pero no debo esconderlo... más o menos, y ese horrible pasado de RPS... urgh
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-07-03 16:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15822459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Hay... de todo un poco, realmente.





	1. Jiyuu (Libertad)

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble escrito el 2 de septiembre de 2009.  
> Parte del tercer drabblethon celebrado en la comunidad crack-and-roll.
> 
> Bleach. Hyourinmaru/Haineko.
> 
> ...
> 
> Esto va a ser largo para la hora a la que lo estoy subiendo...

Te miro pero tú estás pensativo, me ignoras al igual que tu antiguo dueño y me enfado.  
  
 **-Oye, préstame atención ¿no?-  
  
** Sigue pensativo.  
  
 **-¿En verdad crees que merecemos esta libertad?-  
  
** Levanté una ceja ¡Por supuesto que nos la merecemos!  
  
 **-¡Claro! ¿Acaso nunca te diste cuenta que los que se llevan el premio siempre son los shinigamis? ¿Nosotros qué? Sin nosotros, no tendrían nada, NADA-  
  
** Suspiras y te acercas a mí, por instinto retrocedo hasta la fría roca.  
  
Libertad, libertad, libertad.  
  
Podemos hacer lo que queramos, cuando queramos.  
  
Así como tus labios sobre los míos. Rodeo tu cuello y me entrego a ese beso tan ansiado por mí (¿o por mi ex dueña?).  
  
Si este tipo de libertad era el que buscaba, estoy gustosa de aceptarlo.


	2. Party!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble escrito el 2 de septiembre de 2009.  
> Parte del tercer drabblethon celebrado en la comunidad crack-and-roll.
> 
> Bleach. Todos los Arrancar + Aizen.

El señor de Las Noches se arrepentía de haber dado permiso de hacer una fiesta.  
  
Razones de la fiesta: Luppi había desaparecido y Wonderweiss fue a hacer castillos con arena hasta que se acabara la misma.  
  
Lo convencieron: Grimmjow, Grimmjow y… Grimmjow  
  
Ahora sabía lo que quería decir el de sonrisa zorruna con las fiestas de la teniente de la Décima División.  
  
Grimmjow estaba borracho a más no poder.  
Harribel miraba como sus fracciones peleaban con Tesla…

Y Nnoitra le gritaba que no podía perder frente a tres mujeres  
A la vez que Lillynette le daba una paliza por decir esas cosas.  
Szayel sacaba fotos y filmaba de lo lindo para restregárselo a todos luego de su resaca.  
Zommari miraba como Loly y Menoly discutían con Gin sobre algo que no escuchaba acerca de Yammi.  
Tōsen estaba al lado de Starrk, ambos tan aburridos como ostras.  
Ulquiorra estaba cuidando de la humana, la cual intentaba hacerle probar esos platillos de dudoso origen.  
Barragán estaba mirando a sus fracciones –ocultando una sonrisa- al obligarlos a bailar.  
  
Algo se rompió, se fundió el sistema eléctrico hasta el día siguiente y casi se les escapa la mujer.  
  
En esos momentos no vendría mal volver a quitarle el brazo a Grimmjow.


	3. Tsumetai (Frío)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble escrito el 2 de septiembre de 2009.  
> Parte del tercer drabblethon celebrado en la comunidad crack-and-roll.
> 
> Bleach. Ggio Vega y Soi Fon.

Esquivan los golpes del contrario con certeza, reciben de vez en cuando los del otro.  
  
 **-Oye ¿No te parece que estamos siendo un poco fríos?-  
  
-No soy de tratar a mis subordinados con calidez, menos a mis enemigos-  
  
**Había algo que lo llamaba del otro, pero no sabía qué.  
  
¿Su parecido? ¿Su agilidad?  
  
No, su frialdad era lo más atrayente de todo.  
  
 **-¡Tigre Estoque!-  
  
** Aumenta la velocidad, la cantidad de golpes y las estupideces de Oomaeda.  
  
Suzumebachi le susurraba que dejara la frialdad de un lado y se pusiera seria pero la ignoraba como si nada.  
  
Antes de que pudiera volver a atacarla con su ‘Tigre Estoque, El Sable’ lo asesinó con rapidez.  
  
Su frialdad nunca se dejó de lado. Contrario a ese sentimiento de diversión que obtuvo con la fracción de la Segunda Espada.


	4. Fukushuu (Venganza)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble escrito el 2 de septiembre de 2009.  
> Parte del tercer drabblethon celebrado en la comunidad crack-and-roll.
> 
> Bleach. Muramasa.

**-Espera… No… Espe…-**  
  
Un corte en su garganta no le dejó acabar.  
  
Limpió  **su**  espada y caminó para dirigirse al techo. Mira las estrellas.  
  
Inspira, expira. Hondo, muy hondo.  
  
La libertad le sienta bien, tan bien que necesita compartirla con alguien.  
  
Sabe que en realidad sería manejar a sus semejantes pero no le importa, ellos vendieron su dignidad y libertad hace antaño para ellos ¿verdad?  
  
Para esa escoria llamada  **shinigami**.  
  
Se vengaría, los estudiaría de a poco, los convencería y luego… Luego haría realidad su más grande y bello sueño.  
  
¿Cuál es? Eso es secreto. Pero algo es seguro: estudiándolos como le enseñó su ‘amo’ –una mueca de desprecio se formó en su rostro por un instante- los tendría en sus garras –y miró sus largas y afiladas uñas- por completo.  
  
 **-Mi misión no ha hecho más que comenzar-**


	5. Sabishii no Chiheisen (Triste Horizonte)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble escrito el 2 de septiembre de 2009.  
> Parte del tercer drabblethon celebrado en la comunidad crack-and-roll.
> 
> Bleach. Hyourinmaru y Sode no Shirayuki.

En la Sociedad de Almas se pueden apreciar los mejores atardeceres, especialmente desde ese altísimo lugar.  
  
Ella mira como tiñe de carmesí todo el lugar, su cabello adopta esa tonalidad rojizo-anaranjada.  
  
 **-En verdad… ¿Tenemos que hacerlo?-  
  
** Él no responde, la mira mientras se acomoda un poco sus albas hebras.  
  
Sode no Shirayuki suspira. Ahora que Rukia le había dado la libertad, se sentía como el horizonte.  
  
Ve pasar las cosas sin poder hacer nada, tragando cada muerte del Sol, imaginando que siempre será el fin de todas las cosas, se mantiene en silencio, se adapta sin problema alguno –aunque le duela-.  
  
Una helada garra se apoya en su hombro.  
  
 **-Encontraremos un modo ¿De acuerdo?-  
  
** Sonríe un poco, a pesar de no conocerse demasiado, algo los mantiene unidos; se podría decir que son amigos.  
  
 **-Siempre habrá una salida ¿Verdad?-  
  
** Deja que su nívea piel se bañe con los últimos rayos de luz y vuelven a su escondite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tiene una especie de 'continuación' pero no es necesario leer este para entenderlo (a menos que no hayan visto las formas humanas de las zanpakuto).


	6. Tsumetai no Chiheisen (Frío Horizonte)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble escrito el 2 de septiembre de 2009.  
> Parte del tercer drabblethon celebrado en la comunidad crack-and-roll.
> 
> Bleach. Hyourinmaru y Sode no Shirayuki.

El Sol va muriendo de a poco sobre el horizonte. Le viene bien algo de calor en contraste con su continua frialdad –no sólo en actitud-.  
  
 **-En verdad… ¿Tenemos que hacerlo?-  
**  
No contesta, no porque la ignore –es imposible-, si no porque no tiene una respuesta.  
  
Si quiere volver con ella, debe hacerlo. Él también quiere volver aunque no lo parezca.  
  
Cierra los ojos y no sabe que hacer.  
  
Quiere estar en sus montañas, en su helado paisaje. Compartiendo una charla con Tōshirō como solía hacer hasta hace tres días atrás.  
  
Vuelve a mirar el horizonte pero con envidia: el nunca cambiaba su forma, sin importar lo que pasara; en cambio, él tenía que transformarse de dragón a un humano para ser ‘libre’.  
  
 ** _-Un pequeño precio por tu libertad-_**  Le dijo ese hombre.  
  
Escucha el suspiro de su amiga. Apoya una de sus garras en el hombro de ella para reconfortarla.  
  
 **-Encontraremos un modo ¿De acuerdo?-  
  
** Le gusta ver su sonrisa, le recuerda a la Dama de las Nieves, el cuento que tanto le gusta a su pequeño dueño desde que tiene memoria.  
  
 **-Siempre habrá una salida ¿Verdad?-**  
  
Sí, siempre habrá otra opción.  
  
Si no la había… Pues la crearían ellos mismos.


	7. Anata no Honnou (Tu Instinto)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble escrito el 2 de septiembre de 2009.  
> Parte del tercer drabblethon celebrado en la comunidad crack-and-roll.

**-Vamos Renji, ¿acaso no escuchas esa voz?-  
  
-¿Voz?-  
  
-Sí idiota, esa voz, tu instinto-  
  
**El pelirrojo dio unos pasos hacia atrás ¡Esas dos personas  **no**  podían ser Zabimaru! Era un mono con cola de serpiente.  
  
Los observó de nuevo: una mujer cubierta por pelaje verde y en dos mechones de pelo unos tatuajes iguales a los del mono y el chico con cola de serpiente.  
  
Su instinto se activó al instante en cuanto el niño lo atacó con su propia zanpakutō.  
  
 **-¡Vamos Renji! ¡Sigue tu instinto!-  
  
-¡Eso, tonto! ¡Síguelo!-  
  
**Ahora ambos atacaban, combinados a la perfección. Él esquiva, pero ignora esa vocecita interior que le dice que responda el ataque.  
  
Instinto, instinto, instinto… ¡Ya no estaba en la onceava división maldita sea!  
  
Un haz de color rojizo casi lo parte a la mitad; unas cuantas casas cayeron al instante, el piso marcado por la trayectoria del ataque.  
  
 **-Creo que nos tiene miedo ¿No es verdad?-  
  
-Pues habrá que sacarle el instinto por la fuerza-  
  
-¡Saquémoselo, saquémoselo!-  
  
**Siguen luchando un poco más.  
  
 **-Esto se torna aburrido…-**  El niño comienza a hurgarse la nariz.  
  
 **-¡Idiota!-**  La mujer lo golpea.  
  
 **-¡Oye!-  
  
** Renji ve en esa nueva discusión la oportunidad de escapar.  
  
 **-Aún no Renji-  
  
** Dos voces combinadas lanzan un enorme ataque.  
  
 **-¡Hihiō Zabimaru, Hikotsu Taihō!-  
  
** Un rojo sangriento en forma de luz cae sobre el lugar.


	8. Atashi wa Koishiteru (Te Odio)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble escrito el 2 de septiembre de 2009.  
> Parte del tercer drabblethon celebrado en la comunidad crack-and-roll.
> 
> Bleach. Haineko/Hyourinmaru/Tobiume

Tobiume es lo contrario a su portadora.  
Haineko es exactamente igual a su dueña.  
Hyōrinmaru no es tan parecido a quien lo llamó.  
  
La que reina el fuego tiene celos.  
Quien cenizas controla se aprovecha de eso.  
El hielo no se inmuta por ello.  
  
La pequeña ataca.  
La mujer se defiende.  
El dragón interviene.  
  
 **-No te acerques a él-  
  
-Es mío-  
  
-Silencio las dos-  
  
**… **  
  
-Yo puedo darte todo-  
  
-Tú sólo eres una niña malcriada-  
  
-Hagan silencio-  
  
**Los tres reflejan el interior de sus dueños.  
  
Ella sabe que su dueña lo ama.  
Ella sabe que su portadora lo quiere proteger.  
Él sabe que su shinigami no logra decidirse.  
  
Tobiume quiere a Hyōrinmaru para sí.  
Haineko quiere a Hyōrinmaru.  
Hyōrinmaru aprecia a las dos pero no sabe que hacer.  
  
Los celos pueden hacerte actuar estúpidamente ¿no?


	9. ¿Cómo puedo conectarme?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble escrito el 18 de septiembre de 2009.  
> Parte del tercer drabblethon celebrado en la comunidad crack-and-roll.
> 
> Tokio Hotel (RPS). Tom/Bill.
> 
> Advertencia: incesto.

Te miro.  
¿De qué me sirve? No puedo entender tu mirada.  
  
Te sigo.  
¿Para qué? Nunca se a dónde vas.  
  
¿Por qué cada vez que intento conectarme contigo no me dejas?  
  
¿Acaso no quieres tenerme cerca?  
  
¿Por qué no quieres conectarte conmigo como antes?  
  
Abrázame, siénteme, conéctate conmigo.  
  
¿Por qué un chico puede acercarse a una chica? ¿Por qué nosotros no?  
  
Humano conecta a humano.  
Hermano conecta a hermano.  
ERROR. ERROR. ERROR. ERROR.  
  
Reiniciando sistema. Borrando archivos.  
  
…  
  
Archivos protegidos. No se puede desinstalar el programa.  
  
¿Desea reiniciar y repetir el proceso?  
  
Sí                 No  
  
 _No  
  
_ Humano conecta a humano.  
Hermano conecta a hermano.  
Gemelo contacta a gemelo.  
  
 ** _¿Me escuchas_** ** _Tomi_** ** _…?  
  
_** …  
  
 ** _Aquí estoy_** **** __Bill


	10. Henna no Kao (Rostro Raro/Extraño)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble escrito el 18 de septiembre de 2009.  
> Parte del tercer drabblethon celebrado en la comunidad crack-and-roll.
> 
> Death Note. Misa/Near.

Misa no entendía, ¿cómo una simple letra sacaba de quicio a SU Light?  
  
No es tonta, sabe que esa odiada letra es su mayor enemigo, por eso agradece no tener la L en su nombre.  
  
Ahora ya no es la odiada L el problema, el problema ahora se llama N.  
  
Le saca de quicio que una persona sin rostro sea tan molesta.  
  
Es peor que una mosca intentando arruinar la cena para su novio.  
  
 **-Una vez que mi padre lo vea y lo mate, será mi mundo perfecto al fin-  
  
** Ella sonríe ¡Por supuesto que una vez muerto ese M podrán ser felices!  
  
…  
  
Se ha vuelto a enfadar, ahora N tiene un ‘nombre’ –ni siquiera eso, es un tonto apodo-  
  
 **Near**  
  
¿Con que ‘cerca’ eh?  
  
Misa no iba a dejar que se acercara, ya no ¡Haría que mostrara su rostro!  
  
Porque no mostrar el rostro es una falta de educación, de respeto ¡A ella le enseñaron que siempre hay que ser respetuosa!  
  
Pero claro, ese ‘Near’ no es ni mucho menos respetuoso.  
  
Se volvería loca a ese paso. Quiere dejar de pensar en como será.  
  
¿Cómo su Light? ¿Parecido a L? ¿Tal vez un joven con aspecto francés? ¿O como ese famoso idol con el que compartió escenario?  
  
Da vueltas en su cama.  
  
La verdad es que nunca había odiado tanto el desconocer el rostro de una persona.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTA: NO, no me equivoqué al colocar M, es aparición estelar de Mello de mi ♥


	11. Atsui no Kizu (Heridas Calientes)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble escrito el 18 de septiembre de 2009.  
> Parte del tercer drabblethon celebrado en la comunidad crack-and-roll.
> 
> Death Note. Matt/Mello.

Bella… Bella y jodida inconciencia…  
  
 **Jodido Matt… ¿Cuánto más vas a tardar?  
  
** Me duele, quiero llorar pero me lo impido. Es para débiles, para que inútiles sentimientos afloren.  
  
 **Joder, que venga ya…  
  
** …  
  
Al volver en mí mismo, siento una brisa de viento fresco que me despabila un poco más.  
  
No puedo moverme, seguramente el fuego me ha dejado destrozado.  
  
 **-Al fin estás consciente, me ha costado un huevo traerte hasta aquí sin que te desangraras-  
  
** Quise decirle un ‘vete a la mierda Matt’ pero no pude, las quemaduras me mataban.  
  
Agonizo, pero sólo un poco. Quiero chocolate.  
  
Quiero que Matt esté abajo mío.  
  
Quiero seguir quemándome.  
  
Quiero quemarlo a él, por dentro y por fuera.  
  
Quiero… Quiero…  
  
 **-Mello, esa quemadura en tu rostro se ve muy sexy ¿sabes?-  
  
-Vete a la mierda Matt-  
  
**Ahora si puedo dejar que las quemaduras me hagan volver a dormir.


	12. Trepa por la Pantera

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble escrito el 18 de septiembre de 2009.  
> Parte del tercer drabblethon celebrado en la comunidad crack-and-roll.
> 
> Bleach. Luppi/Grimmjow.
> 
> Advertencia: comentarios de índole homofóbica.

**-¿Qué se siente el estar rebajado, antigua Sexta Espada?-**  
  
-No jodas, afeminado-  
  
-¿Eh? ¿Tan sólo eso? ¿Acaso el que te falte un brazo impide tu pensamiento?-  
  
-Já…-  
  
-Claro, tú no piensas-  
  
-¿Quieres que seamos iguales, perra?-  
  
-¡Por favor, no! Tu ya estás tan abajo que no puedes rebajarte más-  
  
-¿Quieres un nuevo hogar para tu espada, marica?-  
  
-¿En tu trasero? No gracias, no sabía que tus gustos apuntaban para ESE lado-  
  
-¿A mi? ¿Qué hay de ti, relamiéndote como si terminaras de hacer un trabajito oral?-  
  
-Es que me gusta gritar cuando despedazo escorias-  
  
-¿Así de fuerte como cuando te la meten?-  
  
-Creo que YO soy el que da aquí, siguiente Privaron Espada-  
  
Luppi se largó, regodeándose en la descarga de sarcasmo contra SU adorado Grimmjow.


	13. Kagami (Espejo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble escrito el 18 de septiembre de 2009.  
> Parte del tercer drabblethon celebrado en la comunidad crack-and-roll.
> 
> Ouran High School Host Club. Hikaru/Kaoru (Hitachiincest).

En el Host Club los gemelos Hitachiin llamaban mucho la atención.  
  
Mismo peinado, mismo modo de actuar, completar las frases por el otro.  
  
Gracias a eso a veces obtenían el tercer puesto de popularidad (adelante estaban Hani-sempai y Tamaki, de vez en cuando Kyoya)  
  
No sólo eran gemelos, si no que realmente lo daban a entender.  
  
 **-No somos el uno sin el otro-  
  
Nuestro mundo y lo ajeno a nuestro mundo.**  
  
Hikaru  **es**  Kaoru y Kaoru  **es**  Hikaru.  
  
Dos gotas de agua.  
Un ser dividido en dos.  
Una sola alma, dos cuerpos.  
Un mismo sentimiento.  
Una misma cama.  
 **Un reflejo.**


	14. Suika Taberu? (¿Quieres Sandía?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble escrito el 18 de septiembre de 2009.  
> Parte del tercer drabblethon celebrado en la comunidad crack-and-roll.
> 
> Bleach. Ichigo/Hitsugaya.

Mi mal humor empeora de a momentos: el calor es infernal, no hay energía, tampoco corre una mísera brisa y lo que es peor… No hay sandía.  
  
Inoue había traído algunas pero se acabaron en cuanto Matsumoto las divisó (experimentó con ellas…).  
  
No iría a buscar, ni tampoco me movería.  
  
…  
  
**-Iro… Shiro… Tōshirō…-  
**   
Rayos, quiero dormir…  
  
Algo helado me recorrió el cuello y la espalda.  
  
**-¡Rayos está congelado!-  
**   
Al verlo y distinguir un cubo de hielo en su mano estoy a punto de replicar pero…  
  
**-Se que no es natural pero ¿Un helado de sandía sirve?-  
**   
Kurosaki me entrega un helado con sabor a sandía. Lo devoro y se me queda mirando.  
  
**-¿Qué?-  
**   
-Te ha quedado un rastro de helado-  
  
Me intento limpiar el rostro pero unos labios lo hacen por mí.  
  
**-Ya-  
**   
-…-  
  
-¿Quieres más helado?-  
  
-…Sí-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y con esto por fin doy por finalizada la publicación de los drabbles.


End file.
